Never Changing
by Aizawa Mika
Summary: He observed her, and discovered what her true beauty really was. SyaoXSaku [One Shot]


Title: Never Changing

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Tsubasa Chronicle! I wish I do XDD

Summary: He observed her, and discovered what her true beauty really was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He simply could not stop taking a glance at her.

Her smile was always filled with such contentment and the innocent beauty she held captured his heart even more.

Till now, he could not deny, she was someone so special to him.

"Syaoran? Are you okay?" She tugged the ends of her scarf, her emerald eyes reflected worries.

**I like the world where you are smiling**

**and all I want is to be by your side**

**I've started to forget the pain in my heart**

He breathed in and nodded, "I'm okay."

They continued walking down the path silently. He noticed how the land was stripped off from greeneries. Green was one of his favourite colour, and during winter, everything looked black and white. Too dull for his liking.

Noticing she no longer was walking by his side, he stopped and turned back, finding her picking up a dead leaf.

"The leaf looks fragile, doesn't it?"

_Ah_, he thought in realization, the other thing he did not liked about winter; because of Sakura. Sakura's name originated from cherry blossom and that flower only came in spring. Trees were so bare on this cold season… and it seemed that she would break from the weather.

When he shifted his gaze on her again, he was confused by her startled expression. Sakura was looking up the sky, her lips slightly curved up. A sudden rush of wind made her auburn locks danced madly; they ruffled and landed perfectly on her shoulders again.

She was beautiful.

**Time goes by**

**The flow of time will change both of us, but still**

**Things I've lost, things I dream about**

**If I take your hand, I remember them**

**By your side, always **

His eyes opened in amazement when he felt something cold and wet came in contact with his skin. He too looked up to the infinite, late blue sky.

"It's snowing," He murmured silently, but still audible to her.

"I love the snow, but once you told me you didn't really like it. I really wondered why…" She stretched out her hands, hoping a drop of snow will somehow fall on her palm.

_That's because I thought you would break_, he looked at her auburn curls framing her delicate pale face. Sakura's face was tinted with slight pink from the icy fresh-fallen snow. Her porcelain skin fared with the colour of snow, and the appearance with her was just like an angel's; a gentle smile and her dazzling emerald orbs.

"There's no particular reason, really," He took a quick glance at his watch and looked back at her. Syaoran hated to disturb her peace, but he made a promise to her overprotective brother that he would bring her back before the sun sets.

Before he could speak a word, she said what he intended to say, "We should get going, I think," Then she walked closer to him and held his hands.

His eyes widened in surprise, feeling the sensitive touch of hers. Sakura looked ahead and gave a wistful smile, and said in a whisper, "I would not break… Because Syaoran is with me."

His breath was caught in his throat by her statement.

_I would not break… Because Syaoran is with me._

**Time goes by**

**Even when time runs out, I'm sure there will be things that haven't changed**

**We haven't reached the end yet, and I want to find them**

**So let's go and search for the wings of my dreams**

**Stay by my side forever...**

Syaoran slowly intertwined their fingers together and they continued down the path to her home.

Sakura would always be Sakura, no matter how things change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actually, this is my very first SyaoXSaku fic. XDD

Thanks for reading and comments please:D

I took around one hour to write this, and the song was from Yume no Tsubasa sang by Makino Yui.


End file.
